videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic
TBA General Beat (Born September 5, 1982) is a 17 year old rudie living in Tokyo-to, and a member of the GG's. Beat is the mascot and one of the main characters for both Jet Set Radio and Jet Set Radio Future. In Jet Grind Radio, Beat ran away from home, founded the GG's and recruited Gum and Tab. In Jet Set Radio Future, Beat was a lone rudie who was causing trouble around Dogenzaka Hill. Beat joins the gang once one of the GGs defeats him in a race. Attributes Beat is a character that has only good combo potential when he is airborne and gains momentum by skating. The faster he moves, the more likely he will be to chain some quick combos and deal deadlier hits. Main downside with his character is that attacks involving his arms will be weaker compared to attacks with his skate wearing limbs. His trusty spray-paint can easily slow down opponents one they are exposed to the rudie's killer sprays. Beat's Normal Moves * '''Neutral Combo: '''Beat punches with his right hand, kicks his right foot into the air, then slams it onto the ground. * '''Side Attack: '''Beat does a swift roundhouse kick. * '''Up Attack: '''Beat swipes his spray-paint can over his head. * '''Down Attack: '''Beat sprays his spray-paint can below himself. * '''Dash Attack: '''Beat does a sideways "grind" to ram his foes in a stylish pose. * '''Heavy Forward Attack: '''Beat revs up the skates on his right foot and kicks forward, with the spinning wheels on the skate dealing extra damage. * '''Heavy Up Attack: '''Beat does a handstand to deal two upwards kicks with both legs. * '''Heavy Down Attack: '''Beat prepares a ready stance, then uses his skates to spin around in a circle with his completely crouched. * '''Neutral Aerial: '''Beat does a wide split kick with both legs. (A great combo executer) * '''Forward Aerial: '''Beat does a few spin kicks with his left leg. * '''Back Aerial: '''Beat does a quick trick that allows him to deal a backwards kick. * '''Up Aerial: '''Beat executes an upwards kick with both legs at the same time. * '''Down Aerial: '''Beat raises his legs behind him and swings them both downwards. (Great for spiking at the end of combos). * '''Grab: '''Beat reaches out with his right arm. * '''Pummel: '''Beat sprays his foe with the free hand available. * '''Forward Throw: '''Beat kicks his foe away with his right leg. * '''Backward Throw: '''Beat leapfrog-hops over his foe and kicks them away before landing. * '''Upward Throw: '''Beat tosses his foe up before soccer ball-spiking them with his right knee. * '''Downward Throw: '''Beat leaps above his foe to layer them with dual spray-paint cans before landing on them in a few seconds. Beat's Special Moves Neutral Special: Graffiti Spray * Beat pulls out his trademark spray-paint can and sprays a cloud of yellow paint. Anyone hit by the paint will have their movements slowed down momentarily afterwards. The attack can be held and it's a great way to hold your foe in place. Side Special: Skating Frenzy * Beat gets into a runner's pose and goes into a mad skating dash with blue sparks emitting from his skates. In this state, he can jump into a faster state that can be used for guarantee combos or do a longer jump for recovery. It can also be used to outright ram opponents like a fast paced battering ram. Up Special: Spin Jump * Based on the maneuver from Sega Superstars Tennis intro, Beat does a powerful jump that causes himself to spin rapidly while rising. It has great vertical recovery, but poor horizontal recover due to lack of aiming. Down Special: Breakdance * The red headed rudie executes a series of funky breakdance moves by dealing spinning kicks with his trademark skates. At the end of the move, he kicks the trapped opponent into the air (which is a great star to for executing an aerial combo against him/her.). All-Star Move: Jet Set Radio * Beat does a few funky dance moves before shouting "G.G.'s, do your thing!", which is where his rudie friends come out to play. Cube, Corn, Boogie, and Combo appears to skate around the stage and harass their leader's enemies in the most humiliating way possible. They would do attacks like spraying the ground (which leaves behind Jet Set Radio graffiti to slow down foes), deal tricks (aerial attacks) to attack their foes from above), or directly spray their foes to damage them (without the slowdown gimmick that Beat's N Special already has). Beat can still wreak havoc on the stage in the All-Star State with his friends until the part stops in 10-12 seconds. In the end, everyone would disappear in puffs of spray paint while Beat says "Thanks for the help, friends!". Trivia * TBA Category:SEGA Games Category:Characters Category:Sonic & Sega All-Stars Warzone